Why can't I live without you
by doomgirl2001
Summary: A sequel to "the life I thought I didn't want" Bonnie and Kai have to face their demons together.
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie was in a hotel room. She wakes up and finds herself next to a guy, who was still sleeping. She gets up and goes to the bathroom and gets dress quietly. She walks over to the guy's pants and takes the wallet. She starts walking to the door.

"Hey." The guy says. "I was hoping we could have another round at it." He smiles as he walks up to her. She hands him a drink and gives him a seductive look. She gives him a kiss. He takes a drink. He places the drink down. He touches and grabs her wrist lightly. He gently touches her waist. "Also another thing." He pushes her towards him. He touches her back slides down to her right ass pocket. "Don't con a con man." She smiles.

"You are right. I shouldn't have even tried. How can I apologize?" she says in pouting cute way. She touches his chest pushing him towards the chair. She starts to kiss him. She bites his bottom lip and smiles. She leans to his ear. "I think I just con a con man." She whispers. He starts to puke out blood. She starts to laugh getting off of him. "You see, I distracted you by stealing your wallet that you didn't know I placed something in your drink." She kisses his forehead while he glares.

"Why?"

"Because you have something I want." She reaches into his front right pants pocket and takes out a calling card. "I want in to your gang but I need this. Oh, and either way I get your money." She smiles and leans towards him. "And no one will know what happen to you." She snaps her fingers and he catches on fire. He turns to ash. She smiles and walks out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai starts to fly. He hits against a tree. The creature was dragon like creature. It screeches at Kai.

"I don't have time for this." He lifts his hand and twists it. However, nothing happens. His eyes widen. "Oh shit!" the creature starts flying at him again. The creature grabs and throws him again. He hits a rock. He moans.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie walks into a club. She walks over to the bar. The bartender walks over to her.

"What can I give you?" he asks. She shows him the calling card. He was hesitant at first. "I'll get right on that." he gives her a drink then walks away. A tall, skinny black man walks over to her and sits down.

"So what is a pretty lady doing in a place like this?" he asks smiling.

"Let's cut to the chase. I want in. and you are the guy who can do it."

"Why do you want in?"

"I want to meet the most powerful witches. I want the world to know that we exist."

"Are you the one who unlocked those creatures?"

"Yeah, I am. So are we doing business?" he looks at her while he takes a drink.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai takes the dagger out of the dragon creature. His clothes were burnt and his face had ash and blood. He sighs.

"I hate this." He looks at the dragon. He kicks it. "I hate you." He falls to the ground. "You know, if it weren't for me. You would still be in your world. If I could, I would kill lily. But no. I just put her back in the prison." He looks at the dead creature. "And I'm talking to a dead creature." He sniffs. "A smelly dead creature."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie was at the bar waiting for an answer. The man walks over to her.

"You have to prove yourself before we can give you that opportunity to meet them." She raises her glass.

"What can I do for you?"

"Get the crystal that is at the museum of life." She takes a drink.

"Don't worry, it will be an easy still." The man and her smile at each other.

"What can I get you to drink? A pretty girl deserves a fancier drink."

"And why should I allow you give me a drink?"

"If we are going to do business, I would like to know my partner." She smiles seductively.

"Then let's get to know each other." She says leaning to him lustfully.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai is driving when he gets a call from Damon.

"Hey, how's my second favorite witch doing?"

"What do you want Damon?"

"See how bonnie is doing?"

"I don't really know. Somehow she is blocking me but I can still locate her."

"Hurry it up. These creature are a pain."

"I will get her back."

He heads to the hotel that Bonnie is staying at. In the window he sees her sleeping next to another man. She had her hand placed on his bare chest. He was dumbfounded. Didn't know what to say. He walks to his car and fumbles. He couldn't believe what he saw. His girl. This can't be happening. His anger starts to fume.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie and the man were at a table with blue prints on the museum.

"I don't even know your name." Bonnie says. "How can I trust you when I don't know your name?"

"Charlie." The man says. "Bonnie that is not important though. You need to prove yourself to these people."

"And how do you know my name?"

"We know everything. We know about you, your friends, your husband."

"Ex-husband." Bonnie interrupts. Charlie just smiles.

"The time to go is at one in the morning. The security guard just sits at the desk and watches TV at that time. We will be going tonight."

"I'll see you at midnight."

Bonnie heads over to the bar and grabs a drink. She drinks three beverages and she gets a little drunk. A figure walks over to her. He looks familiar to her. He looks like her ex-husband. He just stands there and looks at her.

"You look a lot like my ex-husband. But you aren't him. Because if you were him, you would be so stupid to show yourself here." She grabs a hold of him. "I don't like people following me." She glares at him. She lets go. "But you aren't him. And I'm drunk."

"And now I know why our connection is broken. You are afraid to open up to love." She laughs.

"Love! Such a pathetic word. A stupid emotion. A waste of time and effort."

"I remember thinking that exact thought until I met you."

"Go away Kai. I'm done playing wife and friend to you and Mystic Falls."

"Yeah, and you have decided to join the coven that can wipe out the whole world."

"Yes! And people will know of us."

"You are sounding a lot like Lily"

"Lily said I would understand. Well you know what? I do. Because of you. So thanks." His eyes soften.

"Bonnie…"

"No! No more words or lips clashing or penis thrusting. I am done!" he watches her walk away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Midnight has come. She meets up with Charlie.

"You ready for this?" Charlie asks. Bonnie nods.

Bonnie starts a chant that will cloak them. They enter the museum. They walk pass the guard, who didn't even notice they were there. They head over to the exhibit that had the jewel. She chants a spell that causes the camera to think that the jewel was still there. The case was heat sensor so she chanted a spell that would keep her cool. She took off the case and moved the jewel with her mind and placed it in a bag. She tied up.

Unknown to either them Kai was there and he pulled the emergency alarm. The whole museum was going off and was in lockdown.

The security guard runs to the exhibit.

"You need to put them to sleep!" Charlie says. She chants a spells and all of the guards fall unconscious. They start to head out.

"Not so fast!" Kai yells in front of him blocking their path. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Who is this?" Charlie asks.

"My husband." Bonnie says

"Wait, your husband is Kai?"

"I thought you know all."

"We knew you were married to a Gemini coven. We didn't know it was Kai."

"Well it is."

"Yeah, I am." Kai says. "So what the hell are you doing?"

"Stealing a crystal back."

"Do you know what that crystal can do?" she just stands there. "That crystal makes people go insane. Just like the hope diamond. You don't want to do this."

"And what makes you an expert on me?"

"Um.. Well for one thing I'm married to you. Another thing is that we are in love with each other."

"Stop saying we are in love! We aren't!" Kai reaches out his hand for hers.

"Come back to me." Bonnie chants a spell and there is fire circling him. She walks up to him and glares at him, while fire lights up her face.

"I don't want to go back with you." She walks away. Kai glares at Charlie, while Charlie walks away smiling.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She gives Charlie the bag.

"I will gives this to my leaders and see what they have to say." She places her hands on his chest and slides them up and wraps them around his neck.

"I was hoping we can have some fun." He takes her hands off. And leans down to her face.

"Not interested." Charlie walks away. "Maybe you can play everyone but not me or kai. Sooner or later you are going to drown. Hope that there will be someone to save you." She moves a knife with her mind to his head, between his eyes. His eyes widen but then he smiles.

"I don't need saving."

"I hope you can be happy. Now if you excuse me, I have to give this to my leader." The knife drops and he walks away.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie walks over to Bonnie.

"My leaders are ready to see you." Charlie leads to a door. The door opens up and all that a person can see is bright almost blinding light. "Just ask and answer with simple words. Get in and get out quickly." She walks in. it's a bright light at first, but then it starts to dim. The room was completely white. There is three witches in front, each sitting on a chair. There was one additional seat that had no owner. There is a blue fire behind them. A red hair female witch wore a green dress. A brunette male witch wore a white toga. A blonde hair female witch wore a blue toga.

"We are the witches three." The red hair says.

"Speak your words" the brunette hair says.

"And let us decide your fate" the blonde says.

"I would like for the world of humans to know that we exist." Bonnie says.

"Ah yes." The red hair says.

"For there was another who plead." The brunette says.

"We sealed her fate with a coven of authority." The blonde says

"What makes your fate different?" the red hair asks.

"I'm a Bennett. A once proud owner of that abandon seat over there. For I am part of your circle. She never was." Bonnie says.

"A Bennett?" the brunette says.

"For the world has stopped." The blonde says.

"Can't you see?" the red says.

"The reunion is here." The brunette says

"But short lived it will be." The blonde says

"We will accept your actions." The red says

"But fear the impossible that may happen." The brunette says

"If you were to come back to thee." The blonde says

"We will cause your death to be painful." The red says

"For your husband is the prophecy." The brunette says

"Betray him and you will succeed." The blonde says

"Follow him and you will suffer the costs." The red says

"What are the consequences?" Bonnie asks.

"Leave now." The brunette says

"Or we will for surely end your life." The blonde says. She saw bright light, then it dims once again, and she was back in front of the door.

"So, what happened?" Charlie asks.

"I'm in." Bonnie says smiling.

"What are you going to do?" Charlie asks.

"I'm going to let the world burn." Charlie starts to look worried.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai was packing his stuff and heading to his car.

"You are leaving?" Charlie asks at his car. "Bonnie is not someone I thought." Kai put his stuff in the car walks over to him. "She is something else." Kai punches him. "What?! I didn't sleep with her!" Kai still glares at him. "Look your wife is on a rampage and I think you are the cause of it."

"Thanks for your input."

"Your wife is carrying out a psycho woman's mission. Don't you want to fix it?"

"How can I? She doesn't want anything to do with me."

"If you don't my girl dies!" Charlie shouts slamming Kai to the car, his hand around his neck. "My love is a human. If your girl does her spell, we all lose something."

"And what do I do?"

"How the hell should I know? Your coven is the police. You act like you are the keepers of peace, so be one!"

"I'm the sociopath they also locked up. Not so much in to being the police."

"Lily is hybrid. Half vampire, half witch. She wasn't a witch until she absorbed those powers from that witch. You are the prophecy son. She made you. You must know how to fix this." Kai exhales.

"You are the ones with the powerful witches. Figure it out!"

"You are going with me then." He drags Kai to the temple. "We are meeting them."

"Whoa. Your witches and I don't get alone."

"Well deal" he pushes Kai into the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The prophecy son." The red says

"Came at the time of the arrival." The brunette says.

"For you see the time has come." The blonde says.

"For your wife decision on what she favors." The red says.

"Time will tell." The brunette says.

"Time will past." The blonde says.

"Time will expand." The red says.

"And time will be forgotten." The brunette says.

"All of these will happen." The blonde says.

"If she chooses you." The red says.

"But if not." The brunette says.

"Time will stop." The blonde says.

"And you will be at fault." The brunette says.

"I always hated how riddling your syncing tone was." Kai says rolling his eyes. Charlie hits him.

"If you win." The blonde says.

"Then you will lose." The red says.

"But if you lose." The brunette says.

"You will lose." The blonde says.

"So either way I lose. Great." Kai says.

"If you win." The red says.

"Married you still will be." The brunette says.

"But time will not give you the fair fight." The blonde says.

"For life erased." The red says.

"And forgotten." The brunette says.

"But will remember." The blonde says.

"Even if you don't." the red says.

"We will remember." The brunette says.

"But we will not care." The blonde says.

"Because you will come." The red says.

"And bring her here." The brunette says.

"She is one of us." The blonde says.

"And she is not." The red says.

"Love will carry you through." The brunette says.

"Even if love is what brought you in to this mess." The blonde says.

"Love will conquer all." The red says.

"All the right words you have to say." The brunette says.

"Then time will grant you your wish." The blonde says.

"But forget the time." The red says.

"Remember that love will be your time." The brunette says.

"But if you lose." The blonde says.

"Time will be your end." The red says.

"As she will die." The brunette says.

"So will you." The blonde says.

"Wait, what?" They are back in front of the door again. "I'm not going to let Bonnie die."


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you know what my leaders were talking about?" Charlie asks a depressed Kai, who is sitting down and has fingers rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, I do. It's in lily journal." Kai snaps his fingers and gives Charlie the book. "You have to cast the spell while I try to stop her. If I succeed the spell you cast will work. If I fail, her spell will win."

"I'm sorry." Kai exhales while getting up.

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"Good luck." Charlie starts preparing the spell. Kai starts to head out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie was at a cliff. At the edge of the cliff was two tall pillar stones and in between was a stone alter. She starts to prepare for her spell.

"jestua ganama toa." She chants. The stone alter open in the middle and a red stone comes up. She starts her chant. The red stone starts to glow. She grabs a knife and is reaching to her hand to slice the skin.

"Don't you dare finish that spell!" kai yells. She turns to him.

"Go away kai!" she yells.

"I'm not doing that. I'm staying by your side." She puts the knife down and looks at him.

"Go away!" he shakes his head and starts walking towards her.

"Not going to. I'm in love with you." She uses her magic to call on lighting to strike him. He falls down but then gets back up and keeps on walking. "I have been in love with long before I knew what love was. I was a sociopath who fell in love with the most brave, loyal, patient person I have ever laid eyes on."

"Stop it!" she has tears in her eyes. She uses her magic to send fire his way. He uses his magic to deflect it. He keeps walking towards her.

"I know that I left you. And I'm so sorry. I promise I'm never going to leave you again. We all make mistakes. I just have to make them more to understand."

"shut up!" she uses her magic and throws him. He gets up and starts walking to her. He stops, she is just ten more steps and he would be able to hold her.

"You are the love of my life. We both balance each other. We both challenge each other. How many times have you tried to melt my face off?" she laughs. He smiles. "How many times have been amazing in bed? Only when we are with each other do we become wild animals. How many times have we wanted to scream at each other on how stupid they are acting? How many times have we want to tell each other how much we love one another? Well I'm saying it." He starts to walk to her again. "I'm in love with you. There is no one for me."

"You all left me! You left me twice! I'm tired of the same thing happening over and over again!"

"I'm not leaving you now." She falls to the ground crying and he grabs a hold of her and hug her tightly. All of a sudden, he could feel her once again. She let love back into her heart. And he could feel her love for him again. He looks at the red stone which is still glowing. 'Come on Charlie. Don't let me done.' But then he sees a white orb that was growing by the minute. He sighs in relief. But this means it will cost their relationship.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She says while her tears are flowing. He closes his eyes tightly to keep from crying. He lets go of her and kisses her. He wipes the tears with his thumbs.

"It's okay. You have nothing to apologize for. We all make mistakes." She looks at the alter and sees the stone still glowing.

"It's still glowing. I don't know if I can stop it." He struggles to exhales.

"Don't worry. The witches three is having Charlie casts a time traveling spell. You will forget everything. I remember everything and we will still be married. But you won't understand what the feeling is. I will still be married to you in order to keep my humanity in place."

"No. No. There has to be another way. I just got you back. You just got me back." He starts to cry. The white orb has grown. Almost about to touch the cliff. She looks into his eyes. "I love you. I'm always going to love you. I will remember. I will remember." He kisses so passionately, tears running down his face. He hugs her. "I will remember. I will remember." He closes his eyes. Then….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai looks around and finds himself sitting in the lounge of Damon's house. They were back in the beginning of their relationship, when he saved her from the magical leech. Bonnie was sleeping on the couch. He wanted to give her a sweet, quick kiss. But Damon came in and handed him a drink.

"Thanks for saving Bonnie." He says as he sits down in another chair. Kai nods. "You, being a leader, it not kill you is crap, isn't it?" Kai closes his eyes tightly and gulps.

"Yeah…. But I will take care of it myself."

"Well, that sucks. For you. For us, we will be celebrating." Kai smiles. Kai takes a big gulp of his drink. "There is something I need to ask you. Are there other prison worlds?"

"Damon. Let it go. Your mother is not someone you want back here trust me."

"What?"

"Just let it go."

"Why? What did she do?"

"She wants the human race to die. So please just drop it." For the first time Damon heard kai say please. He was taken back by this. Kai gets up and walks out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai is sitting at the front step of his….. Bonnie's house. She walks up and sits next to him. They sit there in silence.

"Thank you for saving me." Bonnie breaks it first. "For the first and the second time."

'And the third and fourth and fifth time as well.' he thought. "So this is what it feels like to be gratified. I like it. I will have to do it more often." She rolls her eyes.

"It doesn't change my feelings for you. I want nothing to do with you. I don't want you here bothering me or my friends anymore." She gets up and starts to walk in.

"Bonnie!" he begs her not to leave him.

"I'm in love with you." He says. "I always have and always will. You are my everything." These words were something he wanted to say but fantasy can't be a reality.

"Bonnie!" he begs her not to leave him. He is hesitant on what to say. "I will leave you…." Even though he promised he never would earlier. Or later. Well his earlier, and their later in life. "alone." She smiles and walks into her house. But he got a smile. And right now, that was keeping his hopes up.


	5. Chapter 5

Kai was living in a one floor house. It's owned by an old couple but they were nowhere to found for weeks. He thought that a vampire could have eaten them. But he didn't care. It has been weeks that he last saw Bonnie. He was living a quiet life. He felt everything that Bonnie was feeling but couldn't do anything. It was annoying him.

He is sitting down eating a salad. It was the day he and her fought on what they were eating. He felt a jolt from the heart. He gets up and walks to the bottle of whiskey, opens it and drinks from the bottle. Jeremy was meeting with Bonnie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie was eating her dinner when the doorbell rings. She gets up and walks to the door. She opens it to find Jeremy. "Jeremy." She says breathless. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." He says

"Come in." she gestures by moving away from the door. "How's school?"

"It's been interesting."

"I hope you are liking it."

"I am. How are you?"

"I'm hanging in there. I had a magical creature leech on to me. That was a pain to deal with."

"And that guy? Kai?"

"He left. Not returning." She says with a tint of sadness but she didn't understand why.

"I'm glad he is gone. I'm glad you are safe. I'm glad you are back." He reaches and holds her hand. She looks at their hands. She felt like this wasn't right. But she didn't care. She wanted to feel something again. Someone again. They were gazing into each other. They lean closer and kiss. They part. "I missed you." She didn't say anything. She didn't miss him. She just missed contact, connection. She needed it. So her answer to his words was to kiss him back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bottle drops and breaks. Kai rests his body on to the wall. He closes his eyes. He waves his hand and the bottle is back together again.

"Congrats Jeremy." He chugs the liquor down. However, he isn't able to finish it. The bottle breaks at the bottom. He looks through the hole and points the bottle to the place where the attack originated. He sees a girl, who was wearing clothes covering her whole body except her eyes. Her eyes were pure purple.

"A creature. I should have figured my spell wasn't going to get rid of all of you. Why bother?" he throws the bottle. "I'm kind of tired of being nice. Look where that got me. I'm stuck here in a smelly old man house. My love is fucking a ghost cheater. And the one thing I actually do as a good man was to save the whole fucking human race. And that doesn't work on all the creatures. So screw it." He waves a knife at her but she turn to sand. He rolls his eyes. "Of course." The sand surrounds him and circles him, causing him not to breathe. He knells down trying to breathe. He puts his hands out and fire circles them. She transform back to her human form.

"You cause this. You will pay for what you did." He catches his breath.

"Honey, you got to get in line." He throws another knife at her causing her to transform. He creates a ball of fire and throws it at her sand which causes her to turn in glass. The glass was her human form standing there with her hand out seeming like her hand can stop the transformation. He picks up a fireplace poker. He does some fake prepared swings and then swings it as strong as he could to her. She shatters. He looks at the shatter pieces of glass with pity. "You seem like you would have been useful. But god, you were annoying." He grabs the broom and starts cleaning the mess.

He heads over to Jo's apartment. He knocks on the door. Alaric opens and glares.

"Hi. How are you? Is jo here?"

"What do you want kai?" Jo says annoyed. "I already gave you my powers." Kai pushes Alaric aside and walks in.

"I came to see my sister. I miss my sister. Well my sister. Not you. Well you are her and she is you. But she likes me. And I need my sister. So pretend to be nice for a little bit."

"What?" Jo asks confused.

"It's supposed to be me." He says looking down at the floor. "And you." He looks back up anger fuming towards Alaric and Jo. "You all are hypocrites. Damon is worse than me. He has killed so many people. Damon has killed you, how many times?" he asks Alaric. Alaric just glares. "And you two are best friends. Wow, I must have missed the friendship memo."

"What do you want Kai?" Jo asks annoyed.

"I just want my family back. But no, can't have that. You forgot. She forgot. She is sleeping with her ex. And some of the creatures are here. And I had to call _my dad_ to kill the magical leech. So hating this life. And I kind of just want to kill someone. But Luke won't let me. So, yeah. I hate you. I hate this. And I hate Jeremy Gilbert touching my wife."

"What?" Alaric and Jo asks in surprise. Kai just mentally kicked himself.

'Shit.' Kai thought. "What? A sociopath can imagine of being married."

"You imagine Bonnie being your wife?" Alaric asks wanting to mock him.

"You want to marry my sister. You are not allowed to talk." Alaric rolls his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Jo says with sincerity. Kai eyes soften.

"Thank you." He leaves.

"What the hell just happen?" Alaric asks.

"I have no idea." Jo answers confused.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon and Elena were having a dinner date at his house.

"How wonderful it is that we all are back. And we have no enemies to deal with." Elena says smiling.

"No more Kai, or trapped Bonnie. All back together. Life has been wonderful." The door flies open with a gust of wind. They jump up running to the door. A red hair man with pure white eyes, wearing a flowly outfit, enters in.

"Time to die." Damon and Elena look at each other then back at the man.

"You better not ruin my drink. It has been with my family for centuries." The man looks at him and Damon goes flying. Elena runs as fast as she could but he looks at her and she goes flying. The man raises his hand. However, a poker pokes right through him. He falls to the ground and Kai is behind him.

"Hi." Damon and Elena looks at him in surprise. Damon runs towards him and slams him to the wall having his hand wrapped around his neck.

"What the hell was that?!"

"A magical creature from another world. Guess I didn't get all of them. It feels really good to kill again. I missed it."

"Yeah, the feeling is mutual." He squeezes tighter. Kai puts his finger up and shakes it.

"You kill him, Jo dies." Elena says.

'And Bonnie.' Kai thought. Damon lets go. Kai starts coughing.

"A thanks would be nice." Damon just growls. "Look, I'm here to help. These creatures need to be taken care of. I did it. Now I'm leaving."

"wait." Elena says. "Why don't we help and finish them together."

"What?" Damon asks confused and disgusted.

"These creatures attacked us. It doesn't matter who it kills. We need to stop it."

"What do you want?" Damon asks kai annoyed. "You always want something."

'Murder boy Gilbert?' Kai thought. "Nothing. Just being a good samaritan." Damon looks at him with disbelief.

"Fine. Then let's get to work." Elena says.


	6. Chapter 6

"No!" Bonnie shouts. "No way in hell am I working with him!" she points to Kai. Kai looks down.

"Bonnie, he is trying to fight off these creatures." Damon says.

"Yeah, because he probably was the one who brought them here."

'Well, actually it was you.' Kai thought. "I am the only one who can kill them. You need me." she walks up to him and glares.

"If you do any funny business, I will melt your face off." He laughs inside his mind.

'Twenty four times she has used that line now.' Kai thought. He leans closer to her and smiles. "You wouldn't do it."

"And why not?" getting closer to his face.

"Because I can make all this go away. But I need to have my beautiful face intact. How else would I get the girls?" he says with a smug smile. She didn't like that comment. She didn't understand why she didn't. She stomps on his foot and walks away. "Ow!" he grabs a hold of his foot jumping up and down.

"Can we just get to business?" Damon says wanting this to be over. Kai looks over at Bonnie who was hugging Jeremy. He was annoyed by this. He walks over and gets in between their hug.

"Oh sorry. Needed to get this." Kai says as he grabs a feather that is behind them. They looked annoyed and wanted to bite his head off.

"You are going to tickle them to death?" Jeremy asks sarcastically.

"You actually can do it. Quite torturous but very boring." He says causing Jeremy to feel uncomfortable. "A feather can be the perfect object to use, if you use the proper spells." He looks at Bonnie hoping it would cause her to desire to cast again. She just stood there glaring.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were walking into the woods. Kai made sure to be close by Bonnie.

"So you and Gilbert boy have a thing?" Kai asks.

"For your information, yes we are. Want to know why? Because he is sane. He isn't a psycho killer. He is good. He is a good man. Not your fake Luke shit." He stares at the ground trying to hide his pain. He looks back up smiling.

"Well isn't it god awful wonderful you two are together. Want to know something? It's not going to last."

"And what makes you so sure?" he stops in front of her to make her stop. He smiles like he knows a secret and wasn't going to tell.

"Because you desire freedom. You desire power. You desire magic." when he says magic, he says it if a hint of pleasure. "Jeremy can't give you those things. You hold yourself back from your full potential. You are scared of turning in to me." she looks at him wide-eye.

'How does he know that?' she thinks. She gets close to his face and glares at him. He is glancing at her lips wanting press his against them again. "You are wrong. You are a complete idiot."

"Then prove me wrong." She steps aside and walks pass him. "The creature should be here." Kai says to the group.

A bird flies towards them and breathes out acid. It hits the trees but still close almost hitting them. The bird transforms in to a man with white hair.

"You are at fault." The man says pointing to Bonnie. Bonnie didn't understand what he meant. He breathes out acid but Bonnie blocks it. Kai creates a fire ball and throws it at the man. However, he breathes out acid and they cancel each other out. Damon runs behind the man and rips out his heart.

"Looks like we don't need you." Damon says. However, the man gets back up and attacks Damon. Kai has lightening to hit it and the man dies.

"You were saying." Damon glares.

"I loosen him up for you."

They head back to the Salvatore's house.

"He said you were at fault. What did he mean by that?" Elena asks Bonnie. Kai was wondering if the witches three were behind this.

"I don't know. I have never met him before."

"Maybe it was when you were an anchor."

"Maybe." Kai starts to leave.

"Where are you going?" Damon asks Kai.

"I got a date." He says walking out. Bonnie felt a tinge of jealousy. She wanted to follow him and see this so called date. To make sure this date was safe, of course. She wanted to make sure they knew who they were getting involved with. It wasn't to stalk kai or anything like that…..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai slams the door open.

"What the hell are you three lazy ass witches up to?" Kai asks to the three witches. Charlie walks in behind him

"I'm sorry. I tried to stop him." Charlie says bowing. He walks over to Kai. "You shouldn't be here." He whispers.

"It is alright." The red says.

"We were waiting." The brunette says.

"No Bennett we see." The blonde says.

"For she is supposed to be with you." The red says.

"For we gave you time." The brunette says.

"Now it's time to pay up." The blonde says.

"What are you up to?" Kai asks. "Don't give me your riddling shit. I am the leader of the coven you have as authority. You knew that there would be creatures that were immune to the spell. So you better tell me what you are up to, or you would actually have to clean up shit yourself." They were silent.

"You are not the one." The red says.

"We told you we would not care." The brunette says.

"But you are here." The blonde says.

"Wondering if we have done something." The red says.

"When it was you and bonnie who did something." The brunette says.

"We tried to help." The blonde says.

"But she favored you over us." The red says.

"And now we wait." The brunette says.

"And see if she still favors you." The blonde says.

"And if she does." The red says.

"We lock the gates." The brunette says.

"If she doesn't." The blonde says.

"She is ours for the taking." The red says.

"If you don't tell me, then I'm going to make sure no one comes to help you." Kai says. But there was no answer. "Fine, then my coven won't be your loyal guards." He walks out and see Charlie waiting.

"I'm sorry about Bonnie." Charlie says.

"You remember?"

"Yeah, I cast the spell. My leaders would never use these creatures to attack anyone."

"Well there are secrets even I don't know from my coven. And I think I want to get to the bottom of this."


	7. Chapter 7

Jo and Alaric's wedding was almost here.

"What do you mean that there is going to be a creature at my wedding?" Jo asks angry to kai.

"Well, a group of people in a small room. It's a tempting place." Kai says.

"No, no. my wedding has to be no supernatural drama."

"That's why I will be there." Jo looks him with a look that says _really_. "What? I won't cause any drama."

"I have friends who are humans. I don't want them getting hurt."

"Again, I will take care of it." she rolls her eyes.

"Fine. But no funny business."

"Ok. Why do people keep on telling me that?" Jo just walks away. Kai remembers the other timeline.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Other timeline

Bonnie was in the dressing room trying on dress. She walks out of her room and to look at herself in the mirrors. She looks at herself swinging the dress back and forth. She starts singing the wedding song.

"We are already married." Bonnie jumps and turns around to Kai leaning against the wall smiling.

"You can't be in here. This is a girl's dressing room." she tries to make him leave. "And I don't want you to see me in these dresses."

"Going to surprise me?" he says all giddy.

"Shut up." She says with a harsh tone but a blush across her cheeks. "Now go away." She pushes him but then her foot is caught with the dress and she stumbles. She falls on top of him, he grabs a hold of her to keep her balance.

"We have to stop meeting like this." he laughs. She rolls her eyes. They gaze into each other's eyes. But then she comes back to realization.

"Get out." she points to exit of the dress room. He gives her a kiss and pouts.

"That dress doesn't look good on you anyways." He says, she becomes wide-eye. He starts walking away while smiling. "No dress looks good on you." He glances over to her and gives her a wink "I might as well rip them off from you and kiss the things you are hiding from me." he officially leaves. She tries her hardest not to smile. But she had a smile that was I'm married to an idiot but somehow I love him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

New timeline

The wedding was held in a white tent. There were white flowers everywhere. Kai enters in with a sigh. He was wearing a tux.

'This is still the same.' He thought. Jo walks over to him. "I will have a protection spell all over this place. But I don't know if it will work."

"Just keep the drama out." he nods and she walks away.

The wedding starts. Bonnie was wearing a blue slim dress that had some bead patterns on the left side. She was with Jeremy. They sit down on Alaric side of the seating. So kai decided to break tradition and sit on Alaric side and sat behind them. He leans to them.

"How are you two doing? Hey, Jer I have a question to ask. What were you doing during the time Bonnie was gone? Or should I say who were you doing?" Jeremy and Bonnie felt uncomfortable while Kai smiles sitting back in his chair.

The wedding was over and they enter into a room for the reception. There was music playing; some upbeat others a slow dance. A slow dance was playing. Kai walks up to bonnie and places out his hand for her.

"Care to have this dance?"

"No."

"We need to pretend that we are friends. Or there will be drama and we don't want that. After all if you reject me, I'll just leave and the protection spell goes with me." she hesitates. He reaches for her hand again, she takes it.

They were dancing to "I see you by Mika" they were apart at first.

Bonnie felt like this was right. She felt like this is how it's supposed to be. She doesn't understand why. She has this strange feeling.

"What?" Kai asks.

"I just have this déjà vu." Bonnie says in confusion. Kai pulls her a little closer.

"What do you mean?"

"Like I have been here before. With you." He pulls her closer a little bit more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Other timeline

They were dancing to "I see you by Mika" there was no space between them. She had this goofy smile on her face.

"What?" Kai asks smiling wondering what is going on with his wife.

"I just remember me beating you in virtual tennis. How much you hate that Wii."

"Ok that computer system is broken. It needed to be taught a lesson."

"No, you just suck."

"Oh, you want to go. I'll go. right here, right now." They both were laughing. She shakes her head. She calms her laughter.

"No. I'm ok like this." he smiles.

"So am I."

"Kai, I'm happy that I found you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

New timeline

They were so close that there was no more space between them.

"Kai. I…." they both leaning towards each other, glancing at each other's lips.

"Ladies and gentleman." Bonnie and kai turns their heads to the front of the room. Bonnie pushes herself off of him. "Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Alaric Saltzman." Everyone was clapping. Kai turns his head to see bonnie but she was gone. She went back to Jeremy. He remembers this day being very different.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Old timeline

Kai and Bonnie were walking outside. Bonnie was a little drunk.

"You know what the best part about weddings are? You get to have cake." Bonnie says. "Of course, the romance. But if you are single or already married, cake becomes the best part." Kai just smiles. Bonnie walks over to a brick fence and climbs on it.

"What are you doing?"

"I am on top of the world!" she says screaming and having her hands reach the sky. Kai gives out a little laugh.

"How is it?" she looks at him and gasps.

"You look like an ant from up here." He starts to laugh.

"Well we don't want that." he was about to climb up but she stumbles and falls.

"Bonnie!" he rushes over to her and catches her. He hits the pavement while she has a soft hit from his chest. He picks up his head to see if she has any damages. When he finds out she doesn't, his heads falls down and he starts laughing. "You are going to be the death of me." she looks at him.

"You always catch me." he looks at her. "Even when I don't actually fall, you still catch me." she stops for a minute. "You are my witch in shining armor. What would I do without you?" he pushes a hair off her face.

"Let's never find out." he kisses her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

New timeline

Jeremy and Bonnie were dancing and kissing. And Kai couldn't take it. He left. He goes outside and sees the creature.

"I'm not really in the mood. So if you don't want to be torture, then leave. Because you are the only thing I can kill. Luke won't let me kill an innocent. And keep Bon safe. So, you have two seconds to run or else." The creature starts to run. "Not fast enough." He snaps his fingers and the creature fall to the ground. "I'm going to enjoy this."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai enters the reception again after killing the creature and sees Bonnie and Jeremy laughing while dancing.

"Moping around too, huh?" kai looks over and sees a girl sitting and drinking a drink. "Know that feeling. My name is Erica. Please to meet you." He sits downs. Erica is a brunette with tan skin. She is wearing a short sleeveless red dress.

"Kai."

"So Kai, who is the girl?"

"No one. Just hate weddings."

"We could hate them together." She says seductively. "What do you say?" he was hesitant. He looks over at Bonnie. She was all over Jeremy. He turns back to her.

"I'm in."

They were talking and laughing. They seem to hit it off right away. However, Bonnie didn't seem too thrilled with the idea of them talking. The way this girl was placing her hand on kai's thigh, sliding back and forth slowly. She didn't like it one bit.


	8. Chapter 8

Kai was walking around with his shirt off around his house. He goes to the kitchen and grabs some chocolate cream. He scoops it with two fingers and puts it in his mouth. He hears a knock on the door. He goes over and opens it.

"Bonnie." He forgot to breathe for a while. Her eyes glance down to his bare chest. "What are you doing here?"

"Where is she?" she pushes him aside and enters.

"Come right in." he says shutting the door. "She, who?"

"Erica. You two were talking at the wedding." He smiles. He walks up to her. "What?" she backs away and hits the wall. He places his hand on the wall blocking her from escaping.

"You're jealous."

"Jealous? Ha. You are so full of yourself. I'm here to…" she stops and he raises an eyebrow. "I'm here to make sure you don't do anything to her."

"Like sexual." He looks her up and down.

"Like violent psychotic stuff." She gulp. He leans closer to her, both can feel each other's heat. Bonnie was glancing at his lips while Kai is looking at her features. He leans closer to her face.

"She never came over. You are the only one." Bonnie was starting to lean towards him. He lets go. And walks away. "So you have nothing to worry about." She stood there feeling this wave of true excitement. She was breathing heavy. He turns around and looks at her. "You still here?"

"I'm leaving." She says trying to not to think about what she wanted to do. He walks over to her. She forgets how to breathe. She wanted to do so much to him. She wanted to know how he was in bed.

"Right, to Gilbert boy." She remembers about Jeremy.

"yes." She gets her composure back. "Back to Jeremy." he smiles.

"Is that why you are still here." He pushes her against a wall again.

"Stop it."

"Stop what? You know you want to. You want to taste me."

"I said stop it."

"But we could be amazing together." She slaps him and runs away. He stands there putting his hand on his cheek that was slapped. His eyes close.

"You are kind of an ass to your wife." Charlie says sitting on the couch. Kai snickers.

"When did you get here?"

"Was here before she came in. Watching you fail at wooing your girl. Were about to rape her?"

"No. I could sense what she wanted to do. I was hoping…."

"That her making love with you will help her realize that she wants you."

"Don't tell me you haven't done that with your girl?"

"All the time. Every time we have a fight, I just shut her up with something romantic and then I get the prize."

"A true romantic." Kai says sarcastically.

"Eh. She is a human, I only get to see her once in a blue moon. But you don't get to actually touch your girl. Must be agonizing." Kai thought about the times Jeremy and her would do certain things and he could feel every action and it was killing him.

"I live. So what do you want?"

"I think you might be right about my leaders. They have been acting strangely."

"What do you mean?"

"They fell silent when I was asking some questions. They always answer, even if it's a riddle or not even answer the question. But they didn't say anything. I think they are up to something." Kai gets a knock on the door, hoping it's bonnie. He opens it and Erica was there in a short silk blue bathrobe.

"I really need somewhere to go. I couldn't find my home. So I just knock on people's doors until I find someone who would let me stay the night." Kai looks over but Charlie was gone.

"Um…." Erica enters in anyways.

"Thank you for letting me spend the night." She basically answer her question for him. "Oh. And I sleep in the nude." She opens up her bathrobe and drops it. All he could think about was Bonnie. But Bonnie was with Jeremy. In the back of his mind, he was yelling at himself to kick her out. "I have an itch that needs to be scratched." She walks up to him and he backs away.

"The bedroom is over there." He points to the room.

"I'll go if you go." She wraps her arms around his neck and presses her chest to his.

The door opens up and in comes Bonnie.

"You know I'm not done…" she finds kai and Erica in an erotic pose. She looks shocked at what she found.

'No.' Kai thought. Bonnie's eyes were starting to water. 'Get this girl off of you.' He thought. But he just stood there looking at Bonnie, who was crying. She ran out, not knowing why she was crying. Erica was nibbling at his ear.

"Now that that is done." She rubbing her hand to his private area. "We can go back to what we were doing." she sucks on his neck. He just stood there looking at the door. He pushes her off.

"I think it's time for you to go."

"What?! No one rejects me!"

"I just did. Now go."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie falls down and leans on a tree crying.

"Why am I crying?" she asks herself. "It's just stupid kai. He means nothing to me. Nothing. I'm with Jeremy. That's who I want to be with." But then she realizes. "Oh my god. I'm in love with kai parker. What the hell is wrong with me?" a surge of emotions were starts to consume her. She was feeling things she never felt before. She starts to see things and hear things. She didn't know what was going on. She was getting scared. "Kai." She asks scared.

He finds Bonnie, who was scared. He walks up to her and places his hands to her face.

"You are ok. I'm here." She looks into his eyes. She calms down.

"I can feel your heart beat. I can feel your emotions. I can hear your thoughts. I could see you thinking of me when you two were together." He just stares at her. "Why can I feel you? Why is it that I want to make you feel only me?"

"You were just imaging things." He says to prevent her knowing. She pushes him. She shakes her head.

"No. I'm not imagining things. I could see images of us doing things. Being with each other. Us smiling, laughing." She looks into his eyes. "Us together. In bed. And on the streets of mystic falls. But that never happen. Did it?" she looks at him wanting an answer. "Erica was a distraction. It's me you really want." He stares at her not knowing what to say.

"I'm in love with you." Her jaw drops. She shakes her head in disbelief.

"No, you are not."

"Yes, I am. I have been in love with you since I first laid eyes on you."

"No. you sick bastard. You put these images in my head to make me think of you. Is this some sick twisted game?" she say angry. Her mind once again blocks the feelings that they have as a connection. "I think you are a pathetic man. You don't deserve love. You are beneath me." she walks away while Kai just stands there in so much pain. He falls to the ground, crying on the same tree Bonnie was crying on earlier. Charlie walks over and sits beside him.

"I'm not in a healthy mood." Kai says angry.

"Neither am I. She is starting to remember. So that's a plus for you."

"If she was starting to remember, she would be kissing me and we would be screwing right now."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai walks into the Salvatore's place and sees Bonnie. They stare at each other for a few minutes but then she walks away. He sighs.

"Have you located in other creatures?" Damon asks kai.

"Not at this time." Kai says. Kai doesn't see Jeremy at all. "Where's Gilbert boy?" he asks Damon.

"He left. I guess Bonnie and him broke up last night." Kai looks at him in disbelief.

"Really?" Damon looks at him and walks away. Kai walks over to Bonnie.

"I heard you two broke up." She glares at him and his hand burns. "Ow!" he grabs his hand.

"Don't talk to me."

"Is this how you treat guys who admit they are in love with you?" She burns the hand again. "Ah! Will you stop doing that?!"

"Is there a problem?" Damon asks.

"No, we are just fine."

"Says you." Kai says shaking his hand.

"Well get over it. Because I need you both on top of things." Damon says acting like an older brother and telling his siblings to act cool.

"Bonnie, we need to talk." Kai says to her.

"No, we don't. Or how about I remind you of all the things you did to me?"

"How about how I remind you that I stopped lily from killing you?"

"What?" she asks confused.

'I need to control my filters.' Kai thought. "Nothing. Forget it. You are right. I'm wrong. All that shit." He walks away with a confused Bonnie.

However, a creature comes running in trying to grab Bonnie. The creature misses but still cuts her skin. She and Kai both scream. Stefan and Caroline runs towards it and hold it down while Damon rips his head off. Kai sees Bonnie's arm scratched badly. He rushes over to her.

"You ok?" he asks worried. She just looks at him. He closes his eyes knowing where she needs to go. "She need to go see the witches three."

"The who?" Damon asks.

"They are powerful. And they can keep Bonnie safe. Only thing is, Bonnie and I have to go alone."

"What makes you think I'm going to go with you?" Bonnie says angry.

"Because your life is the only one I want to protect!" everyone was feeling a little awkward and confused. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." She just glares at him.


	9. Chapter 9

Kai and Bonnie enter the witches three temple. Charlie walks over.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie asks smiling and anger in his eyes.

"Bonnie needs protection." Kai says. Charlie turns to Bonnie and bows.

"Right this way Bonnie." he gestures her to another female. "She will take care of you." Bonnie walks with the girl but she looks back at Kai. Kai gives her a nod that she will be safe. As she walks away Charlie and kai stand next to each other watching them walk away. "I am your closest friend right now. And as your friend, you are an idiot for bringing her here."

"I had no other choice. She needs to be safe. The creatures are going after her."

"They are going to want to meet her. I can't stop that from happening."

"I know. I just hope that our marriage will keep her safe from the truth." Charlie looks at him.

"What do you know?"

"Not here. The witches three have friends everywhere."

"Well, well. Look what we have here." They turn around to find Erica in blue one sleeve toga that barely hides her butt. "You come back to me." she says sits down, looking at Kai, and grabs some lotion and spreads it on her legs, showing everything. Kai didn't seem interested at all. He was bored with this situation.

"Erica, put some underwear on." Charlie says rolling his eyes. She ignores him and stares at Kai.

"You are the kai that massacred his coven. They never told us how attractive you are. Maybe we can do some magic some time."

"You are part of this coven?" Kai asks.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you that?" she places her hand together, squishing her boobs together in between and bends down. "I should be punished. Care to give me a spanking?" she places a hand on her butt and rubs it.

Bonnie sees this and is not happy. She walks over to them. She is wearing a long white toga that had blue at the bottom. Kai looks over at Bonnie and is awestruck. She crosses her hands and looks at Erica.

"So, you are a witch. You give us such a bad reputation. Really? You are going to use your body to win men. You won't find happiness that way." Erica smiles as bonnie is glaring.

"Cute. Let me guess. Personality is the way to go. And yet here you are with no man. And I already have this wonderful man by my side." She walks over to Kai. She wraps her arms around his neck. He was going to push her off. But he was enjoying seeing Bonnie jealous. Bonnie's face was bright red and steam was coming out of her ears. He smiles to himself. Erica gives him a kiss on the cheek. "See you tonight." She walks away. Kai looks at Bonnie smiling. She smiles back but it's an evil smile. She walks over to him and kicks him in the shin. He cringes.

"I kind of deserve that. But did you see that face? She was totally jealous." He says pleased with himself.

"How the hell did she fall in love with you in the first place?" Charlie says face palming himself.

"Just be careful. The witches three are not who they seem to be." Charlie nods and walks away.

Kai knocks on Bonnie's temporary room at temple door. She opens it. Kai walks in.

"So you are going to be meeting the witches three soon. So…"

"Are you really going?" Bonnie interrupts. Kai looks at her confused. "Are you really going to meet her? tonight." Kai smiles.

"She just said that to make you jealous."

"Well, you didn't stop her. She was all over you and you let her push her breast against you. And she kissing you. And…" but she wasn't able to finish the sentence. Kai walks over to her and grabs her face and kisses her.

"Just shut up." He kisses her again. She doesn't fight it. She wanted it. She took off his shirt and pushed him on the bed. They had a memorable moment together.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they finished Bonnie was putting her clothes back on. Kai kisses her neck.

"So, that is over with. We can go back to doing business." Bonnie says.

"What?"

"We both wanted to know what it was like in bed. So now that we know. We don't have to deal with each other anymore."

"So, one-time thing?"

"Yup" he looks up at the ceiling.

"It was good while it lasted."

"Yup." She leaves the room. He falls back down on the bed screaming.

"Are you kidding me?!" he shouts to himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie exits the room and Erica is leaning against the wall.

"Trying to prove that you can get the man?"

"I already did. You can have my seconds now." Erica hmphs.

"Oh no. don't tell me you already fell for the guy?" Erica laughs. "I don't blame you, he quite a catch. But the only thing is darling. When I done with him, you will be nothing but a blur."

"So then take him."

"Keep acting like that. And he will be my sex slave voluntarily." She makes an oh face. "You know what? I'm really horny. Maybe he will want me now." Bonnie punches her. Erica falls back but then balances herself. She feels something wet. She touches her face and finds blood. "Do you have any idea what I have to do to make this face beautiful?! You wretched girl!" she goes after her. However, a white flashes and bonnie has entered into the room of the witches three.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bennett it is." The red hair says.

"And now you are here." The brunette says.

"Where am I?" Bonnie asks looking around.

"For you are here." The blonde says.

"With the witches three." The red says.

"However, we are missing a witch." The brunette says.

"And would love for you to be." The blonde says.

"A Bennett, we use to have." The red says.

"But they left." The brunette says.

"And now we want you back." The blonde says.

"Umm… I don't know what to say." Bonnie says.

"For this will help keep kai away." The red says.

"He is no longer needed." The brunette says.

"We can take care of you." The blonde says.

"So what do you say?" The red says. Bonnie was hesitant.

"I will get back to you." Bonnie says and she was back in her room. Kai wasn't there. "Oh, she better have not." Kai walks out of the shower soaking wet and a towel barely covering him up.

"Hey, how did it go?" Kai asks. She just stares at him and runs over and kisses him. She drags him to the bed. She takes off his towel. And smiles at him.

Kai was not going to stop it, but in the back of his mind he felt like this might be his last time ever touching her.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonnie walks through the temple to where the witches three are at. She walks in.

"Bennett." The red says.

"We thought you will never come." The brunette says.

"Glad to see we were mistaken." The blonde says.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai and Charlie are at a warehouse close to the temple. There were people working which makes it harder for anyone to eavesdrop on them.

"So what are the witches three planning?" Charlie asks.

"Since its Bonnie's blood who brought them here, she is also the one who can take them back. The creatures want to leave. The witches three want to control the creatures and will use Bonnie at any means."

"So your wife is in danger. And she won't believe anything you say."

"Now, now boys. Our leaders need them for our safety." Erica says with two men behind her. "Can't you understand that?"

"Erica! You insane bitch!" Charlie yells.

"It was fun while it lasted but I'm done with you." She snaps her fingers and the two men walk towards Charlie and Kai. "Now we don't want you to have magic. So…" she snaps her fingers and Kai and Charlie feel a little dizzy.

"She took our powers." Charlie says looking a little worried.

"You mean, she took your powers." Kai looks at Charlie. "I guess it's a good thing you are friends with the prophecy son." Charlie smiles and nods.

Two men run towards Charlie and Kai. Charlie dodges the punch. Then Charlie punches him in the stomach. The man kicks Charlie. Charlie falls down. The man gets on top of him. He pulls out a knife, raising it. He forces it down, but Charlie blocks it. Charlie is using as much strength to his hands to stop him from stabbing him.

Meanwhile, Kai is trying to grab a hold of the man's skin, in order to absorb the powers. However, the man is completely clothed. The man punches Kai. Kai punches him back. Kai gets slam in to a wall. Kai grabs a hold the man and steals the knife that is on the man's waist. He stabs the man. Erica smiles. She run up to Kai and a sword appears in her hands. She tries to hit him but kai gets out of the way. The swords hits the walls and there are sparks going from the friction. He finds a pole and uses it as a weapon. She smiles at his weapon of choices. The metal of the sword starts to turn red. She slices the pole in to millions of pieces. However, Kai runs towards and jumps on top of her. He is on top of her.

Then he sees himself on top of Bonnie in bed. Bonnie smiles.

"I missed you so much. If it weren't for you I would still be evil."

"Bonnie?" Kai says confused. 'Was that a dream? Am I really with Bonnie? Wait, what about Erica?' he thought.

"Yes, its mean. Your wife. And I need you." She whispers in his ear as she places a hand to his private area, rubbing his hard penis through his clothes. "I need you to make me cum. I need you inside of me." He kisses her. He starts to hump her with their clothes on. She could feel it wanting inside. She moans. "Please, show me your dark side in bed."

Then it hits him. He goes back to reality. He sees Erica's legs wrapped around him. Erica smiles.

"Another time, I guess." She kisses him, rolling them so she is on top. She lifts his heads and smashes it down, she gets up running. Charlie is able to twist the knife and stab the man in the heart. He falls down and Charlie gets.

"Did I just see you dry humping Erica?" Charlie asks.

"Yup, thought she was Bonnie."

"….ok." he reaches out his hand for Kai's. He pulls him up. "We need to get to your wife fast."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I think it's time I come back here. I want to join you." Bonnies says. The witches three smile an evil smile.

"Excellent." They all say. However, Kai and Charlie run in.

"Not so fast!" Kai yells. He looks at Bonnie. "Please, stay with me."

"You are too late." The red says.

"She favors us." The brunette says.

"We control everything now." The blonde says.

"I'm sorry but it's true. I chose them." Bonnie says. Kai walks up to her.

"And I choose you." Kai says. The witches three start laughing.

"Finally." The red says.

"It is time." The brunette says

There are white orbs circling bonnie and kai. Kai kisses Bonnie. They break apart and rest their foreheads together.

"Kai?" Charlie asks. Bonnie and Kai slowly turn their heads with dark smiles.

"Now kill him." the witches three order them.

"We don't take orders from you." Kai says. Kai and Bonnie look at them. They go flying into the fire. They disappear.

"Now what are we going to do with him?" Bonnie says walking over to Charlie. Kai smiles.

"Torture him."

"I like the way you think." Bonnie says behind Charlie with a knife at his neck. Charlie is worried what they are going to do with him.


	11. Chapter 11

Kai and Bonnie were no longer the same people they use to be. Now they are consumed with evil. They tie up Charlie in a chair. They put some music on. They are listening to All Around Me by Flyleaf. Bonnie starts to giggle. She gets on top of Charlie with a knife touching his face. Charlie just glares.

"What do you say? You want to scream for mommy?"

"Go to hell." Charlie says. Bonnie pouts.

"That's not very nice. I was going to give you a present after I finished you." She says while moving her free hand up and down his chest.

"Not interested."

"Whoever said I cared if you were interested or not?" she asks. She kisses his forehead. Kai grabs her by the arm. He forces her off of Charlie and slams her to the wall. She groans in pain then smiles. "I like it when you hurt me. It makes me horny." He slams her again to the wall. The knife, she still has, gets jammed into side. He screams. She smiles even more deadly. "Stop it. You are making me horny." He kisses her and rips her shirt off. He doesn't just suck on her skin, he bites it hard. She screams. She rips his shirt off with her knife. She digs her nails into him. He starts to bleed. He looks at her. "You want me. You know you do. It's not rape if I accept. But it will make me even more horny, if you force fuck me." He growls. "Do it. You know you want to. Quit fighting it. I now understand what it's like to be evil. No guilt. No care in the world. No following directions. No being taken advantage of. Do it. Become evil again." Her lips were close to his. He slams her again to the wall. He unzips her and his pants with his mind and forces himself in, not caring on how much pain he is putting her through. She screams in agony by him being so rough. While Charlie has no other choice but to watch.

However, he isn't watching. He chanted a spell that sent his mind to mystic falls.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon and Elena were making out. However, Elena stops and her eyes turn white.

"Elena?" Damon asks.

"If you want to save your friends, you need to help me. The witches three has turn them evil. Bonnie and Kai need your help. Help me." Then Elena was back to herself.

"What just happened?" Elena asks with her hand to her head.

"I think Bonnie is in trouble."  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie was back in his body. Bonnie and Kai just finished. Bonnie looks over at Charlie breathing heavy. Her exposed chest going up and down. She smiles.

"Liked it?"

"I've seen better porn."

"Care to be in the next act?" Bonnie asks. Charlie looks over to see a visible jealous Kai.

"I doubt your husband would like that."

"My husband?" she looks at Kai and laughs. She turns her back at Charlie. "He isn't my husband. He is my fuck buddy. And I can always use more." She says kneeling down and placing her hands on his thigh.

"He still hasn't told you. You two are married. And this is an alternate universe."

"You are delusional."

"He's not. I'm your husband." Kai says getting dress. Bonnie looks at him shocked.

"We are married?" Kai stays silent.

"Oh. And you should be more careful when you two are having sex as evil people." Charlie pulls out his hand from behind. He wiggles his fingers. "You don't know who might get free from your hold." He throws his hand and fire circles them. He runs out of the building. He runs as fast as he could. When he felt safe he stops. He turns around out of breath. He bends down catching his breath. He straightens back up and turns around. However, he is stabbed. "gaw…" kai smiles.

"shhh. Shhh. It's ok. You get to sleep now." There is blood coming out of Charlie's mouth and nose. Charlie smiles.

"She really did drown. Hopefully she can be saved by you. My last gift from me to you,…..my….frien…" he dies. But before he does, he places his hand to Kai's heart. Kai's heart starts to pound.

"ahhh!" Kai screams falling down, his hand fisting towards his heart. His memories were consuming him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Other timeline

Kai and Bonnie were lying in bed cuddling.

"Can you promise me something?" Bonnie asks.

"If it's from you, I'll do it." Kai says.

"Can we go on a vacation after Lily is gone? I just want to get away from here. I don't feel like I belong here sometimes." She gets off of him and looks at him. "And I know I do. Don't get me wrong. It's just. I'm still not over what happened in the prison world." Kai just stares. Bonnie was feeling guilty. "Not you. Me being alone. I just still need to adapt slowly." He kisses her.

"I know what you mean." He gets up. "But I still have to beat you on Wii."

"You destroyed it."

"I bought a new one."

"Will you please not break this one?"

"No promises." He leaves.

"You said that if it was from me you'll do it!" she yells while still sitting in bed and he was downstairs.

"Let me beat you and there won't be a problem!" he yells towards upstairs.

"Kai!"

"Get your ass down here!"

"I'm coming. I'm coming." She mutters. He stands in front her. She gasps.

"Too slow." He lifts her up.

"No!" she says laughing. He carries her downstairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

New timeline

Kai gasps destroying his trance from the spell. He looks over at Charlie. He rushes over to him.

"Charlie! No!" he closes his eyes and taking a gulp. He opens them and looks at his dead friend. "I'm so sorry. I promise this will end soon." He takes his fingers and places them to Charlie's eyes and shuts them.

Kai gets slam against a car, smashing the windows and making a dent on the door. Damon was grabbing a hold of Kai's neck.

"You said you would protect her."

"She made a decision to choose the witches three. It's not my fault. I thought our marriage would protect her. But I was wrong."

"What?" Damon asks disgusted. "Why would she marry you?"

"Because this isn't the true timeline. We went back in time to safe Bonnie and stop Lily but it just made things worse." Damon lets go of him.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie is searching for a creature.

"Where o where can my creature be?" she sings. A creatures is behind her. She smiles. She turns around and throw fire from her hand. The creature deflects it and throws it back at her. She goes flying and badly burnt. She coughs. The creature is a fury beast like creature.

"Oh look its big foot. I guess he does exist." Damon says. The creature turns around. The creature runs towards Damon and smacks him. He goes flying to the ground. "Ok. Don't underestimate big foot." The creature is about to grab Damon, but Kai grabs a hold of him. Without realizing it, Kai was absorbing him. The creature was turning human. Kai was shocked and confuse by this. The creature starts turning into a human.

"ahh!" the creature screams. "What? What happened?" everyone was shocked.

"You are…. You are part of this world now." Kai says realizing everything.

"What?" Elena asks.

"He is human now. Well a supernatural human."

Bonnie starts to laugh. They all turn their attention on her.

"You just made it easy for me to kill him."

"You ready to join in the fight?" kai says to the new creature. The creature transforms back to his fury self. He growls. "Glad to hear it." Damon and Elena try to run to her. But Bonnie uses magic so they are in pain. The creature runs up to her and smack her. She goes flying. He runs up and holds her. Kai walks up to her.

"I know you are in pain." Kai says.

"You don't know nothing." She snaps at him.

"Yes, I do. I know how scary it can be. How love can be the worse and best thing. How forgiveness can take forever. I know that feeling something when you are in so much pain is hard to find. But I'm here. I'm always here." She hits the creature with a rock with her mind. She is able to break free. Leaves and rocks were circling her.

"We are here for you." Damon says. "I'm here for you." Her glares softens and the items fall to the ground. She hugs Damon and cries. Kai was not happy with the fact that Damon was the one to save her. But he sighed in relief that she was safe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai enters the witches three temple. They were back in their seats.

"I know why you did what you did. In order for me to understand what I really am. You made sure bonnie was in danger. As the prophecy son, I will create a new world. And I did. I absorb the creatures' powers and they adapt to their new world and I create a new world with new supernatural beings." The witches three smile.

"Finally." The red says.

"The way you are with her. We knew the only way was to destroy your guys love for each other." The brunette says. Erica walks in.

"Erica was a helper. She helped Bonnie deal with jealousy." The blonde says.

"I really would love for us to have a moment. But you really do love her." Erica says admiring their love.

"Lily might have created you." The red says.

"But we were the ones who chose your destiny." The brunette says.

"You wished Lily wasn't in your life." The blonde says.

"And we showed you what it would be like." The red says.

"Charlie is dead because of all of you." Kai says glaring. They all looked down.

"A lost we all wish didn't happen." The brunette says.

"You sick bastards." He walks out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai walks into the Salvatore's house. He and Bonnie stare at each other. Everyone walks to another room giving them space. They were silent, just staring at each other.

"So we are married." Bonnie says breaking the silence.

"Yeah."

"Damon told me about the other timeline. We were really in love, weren't we?"

"Yeah, we were, well are."

"Were. I can feel our love for each other. I remember the memories. But I didn't live them. I don't love you." Right there is when Kai understood what heartbreak was. And how it felt. "I hope you can find a happy ending. But you aren't the one I want." She walks away and joins the group. He exhales and walks out. He goes to Bonnie's house and breaks in. He looks around one last time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Other timeline

They were eating dinner.

"Ok. Ok. How about the Bahamas?" Bonnie says laughing.

"Yeah, if you want to smoke the night away." Kai says.

"You are so racist." Kai just shrugs. "That's not even true."

"Who knows what is true and what's not? I mean we defy the laws of physics by falling in love. You fell in love with a sociopath. How weird is that?" she stops laughing and gazes at him. She smiles. He breaks it. "How about Florida?"

"The creepy state. The state where people die and people still have a smile on their face like The Stepford Wives. Or people eating other people's faces."

"Sounds like my state." She rolls her eyes. "As long as we are together, that is all that matters."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

New timeline

He glances one last time and walks out. He sees Erica outside of the house.

"I'm sorry that she didn't choose you." Erica says feeling pity for him.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Kai says walking away.

"We are sorry on how we treated you."

"And how about Bonnie?! And… and Charlie?! Charlie was part of your coven, and you killed him!"

"I know. We are going to give you a gift to apologize on our actions."

"Whatever your gift is, it's not going to bring anyone back!" he starts to walk away. She grabs his hand and turns him around. She kisses him. And then….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai and Bonnie were hugging at the cliff. Kai opens his eyes and finds himself back in his normal timeline. Bonnie turns her head to the red stone.

"It didn't go off. I didn't end the world. Thank god." Bonnie sighs in relief. He looks at her in disbelief. "What?" he grabs her and kisses her so passionately. He parts from her lips.

"I missed you so much." He whispers. She smiles. She looks at the stone as it falls back into the stone alter.

"If it weren't for me breaking, this wouldn't have happen. I wish I didn't…"

"No!" he interrupts. He pushes her hair off her face and plays with it. He looks into her eyes. "I'm glad we had to deal with all of this. I rather deal with all of this crap than to never be with you. Our love for each other has strengthen because of this. Never forget that."

"I never will." They kiss. They part. And she bites her bottom lip in guilt. "I have a lot of explaining to do with a lot of people." He smiles.

"We will deal with that later."


	12. Chapter 12

Bonnie and Kai arrive at the temple. They see Charlie.

"Charlie!" kai runs over to him and gives him a hug. Charlie just stand still arch himself backwards, looking confuse.

"What the hell is wrong with your husband?" Charlie asks bonnie. Bonnie shrugs.

"I wish I knew." Bonnie says.

"Charlie, my personal black friend!" Kai says. Charlie pushes Kai off of him.

"Ok…. Me helping you with your wife does not consider us friends." Kai just smiles. He sees Erica and runs over to her and gives her a hug.

"Erica!" Erica becomes wide-eye but then becomes seductive.

"I have never met you but you are going to want to get know me." Erica says having her fingers touching his cheeks.

"Excuse me." Bonnie says angry. Kai rolls his eyes.

"Don't worry." Kai says to Bonnie. He turns to Erica. "I have a special guy for you. His name is Jeremy."

"I like the sound of that. Maybe a very erotic threesome." Erica says.

"Um… you might want to back off now." Bonnie says.

"There is always room for more." Bonnie was about to become white eyed. Kai pushes her and himself closer to Charlie.

"So what fun adventures should we have?" kai says.

"None." Charlie says in a quick tone. "Helped you with your wife. I'm done."

"We'll see."

Kai and Bonnie headed back to mystic falls.

"How do you know them?" Bonnie asks.

"They helped me bring you back to me." Kai says.

"Is there anything going on between you and Erica?"

"No, she wanted something but I'm too in love to notice anyone else." Bonnie blushes.

"We still have to deal with the creatures."

"Yeah, I think I have to go see vampy boys' mommy and get some information out of her."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, I can handle her."

They finally arrive at Mystic Falls. Damon was hugging Bonnie so tightly, no one thought he was going to let her go. Kai headed over to see Jo. Jo was at the hospital.

"Hey sis." Kai says. She turns around and is relieved to see him, knowing that Bonnie is safe.

"You got her back." She says smiling. He smiles but it fades away and it became serious. She was still nervous of that look.

"I need your help. I have to see Lily again."

"What? No. we are done with her. There is no need to see her."

"There something I need to know." she didn't want to, but something in his eyes begged her for help. So she knew it needed to be done.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai enters in to the prison world. He finds her at the bar drinking.

"Drinking must run in the family." Kai says.

"I thought you would show up sooner. You are making me very disappointed." She gets up and looks at him. "But you are here now. And I get to have my fun once again." She laughs.

"What are you up to?"

"Oh come on. The witches three might control your destiny. But I made sure I got control of your surroundings. Bonnie's blood takes them back. But you make them part of this world. And every time you absorb them, you turn into your old self again." She laughs. "My way of making sure that mommy keeps her son."

"You knew Bonnie and I would fall in love."

"No. but I knew when you were going to merge you would have tendencies to be good. And I didn't want that."

"You selfish bitch."

"Oh I know. Tell Bonnie that I can't wait for the new arrival." Kai looks at lily confused. He was about to ask what she meant but he vanishes and is back in the real world.


	13. Chapter 13

Kai was nervous about what Lily meant by that. But right now that was least of his worries. Kai and Bonnie were in the woods. They cast a spell and Kai's father appeared. Kai's father was readjusting to his surrounding and then he finally sees Kai and Bonnie. He crosses his arms.

"Well, what a wonderful surprise." Kai's father says. Kai rolls his eyes.

"I'm sorry that I sent you to a prison world." Bonnie says. Kai's father looks at her like he was going to scold her but his features soften.

"I understand. The prison wasn't meant for you. It was meant for _him_." he says looking at Kai with fury in his eyes. And Kai had a mutual feeling.

"Stop it! Both of you! Now it's not the time. You can give each other the evil glares later. Right now, we have to deal with these monsters." Kai's father exhales.

"I'll figure out something."

"Lily told me that every time I absorb them, I will turn evil. And the only way to send them back is to drain Bonnie's blood." Kai says. Kai's father becomes wide-eyed, but then he relaxes. He shakes his head.

"It's not the only way. Another way is to that the coven leader makes a deal with the other coven leaders. It's going to be tricky. After we left the witches three's court a lot of them saw us as enemies."

"Well then help me."

"I can't. You have to prove to them and your own coven that you have changed."

"I don't have to prove anything to you."

"Really? Because your deal with the witches three didn't look good for you." Kai was taken back.

"How do you know that?"

"There is this person that hides in the shadow of the prison world who has told me things." Kai remembers what Lily said.

'How did Lily know what she knew? How does my father know about my deal? This makes no sense." Kai thought. "Who was the person?" Kai asks.

"I don't know."

"What deal are you talking about?" Bonnie asks. Kai looks at her remembering her not being with him. Not loving him. His heart was breaking from that memory.

"Nothing. Just forget about it. Bonnie, go get the car ready." Kai says.

"But…"

"Now!" Bonnie didn't fight him. She walks away while Kai glares at his father.

"You never told her." Kai's father says. "Wow, my son is actually afraid. So it is true. If she finds out, she will realize she really doesn't need you in her life." He laughs. "My son is still a weakling even in love. How pathetic."

"Are you done? Because my wife is not her to stop me. And I will enjoy killing you." Kai says.

"Of course. Good luck with making a deal. But be warned the deal with the witches three has its consequences. Don't think you are out of their lives just yet." Kai's father walks away.

Kai heads to the car and finds Bonnie unconscious.

"Bonnie!" he runs over to her. He kneels down and picks her up. He snaps his fingers and they appear at their house. He places her on the couch. She wakes up. She looks around and sees that they are at the house.

"When did we get back?" Kai just sits there looking at the table but in to space. "Kai?" he blinks. He doesn't look at her.

"You are pregnant." Kai says then looks at her. She was wide-eyed.

"The last time we did it was before we came back to mystic falls."

"Well, that fits in with the time zone."

"How do you know before I did?" Kai exhales.

"Lily told me."

"How does Lily know?"

"I don't know."

"How are we…? ….with all of this…."

"I don't know."

"Kai, do you not want this baby?" Bonnie asks worried. Kai looks at her and gives her a soft smile.

"I do want this child. With you." Bonnie gives him a kiss and then cuddles with him.

"Then we will make it work out." She says falling asleep on him.

But his mind was running a mile per minute. He was scared of this. He feels like he is losing a battle he didn't even know he was a part of. He wanted to run away. He loves Bonnie. He does. But that doesn't change the fact on what his father said. And even what he remembers.

He kisses her head and smiles.

"I don't think I'm your husband you want me to be." He says to a dead sleeping Bonnie. He looks at the door tempting himself to leave.


	14. Chapter 14

Kai starts packing a suitcase. Bonnie enters in, shocked.

"Where you going?" Bonnie asks. Kai doesn't look at her. He zips the suitcase up. "Kai?" he looks at her.

"I'm going to a temple. I'll be back."

"I'll go with you."

"No, it's better if you stay here."

"You are going to see the witches three, aren't you?" kai sighs.

"I'm going to their temple, but I'm not going to see them."

"Charlie…" she gulps. "Erica?" he looks at her hurt features. He goes over and cups her face.

"I will be back. I promise." He kisses her. "I love you." She just stands there while he walks out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai enters the temple. Erica sees him and decides to walk over.

"Well, well, well. Darling, if you missed me, you could have called. But I'm enjoying this as well." she is about to hug him but he grabs her throat.

"Don't play this game with me. I know you remember."

"I…. don't…. know…. what you are talking….about." he tightens his hold. She tries to grasp for air. "Alright…..alright." he lets go. She starts coughing. "You maniac!" he glares at her. She rolls her eyes and ushers him to follow her.

They arrive in her room. She has candles aligned to her walls. A heart shape bed and a mirror above it.

"You remember everything." Kai says.

"Yes, I do. So what? You are still so in love with that witch."

"I need your help. I need you to helping me find a dark crystal."

"It will cost you."

"What do you want?" she walks over to him.

"When I make any form of deal with anyone, they have to pleasure me. I don't care if it's male or female. I just gets something fun as well." she says pressing her breast against him. He smiles.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai leaves the room but finds Bonnie waiting for him.

"Bonnie." She was angry and shocked. He looked confused and turn his head to see Erica. Realization hit him. "Oh, no, no, no, no." she runs away. "Bonnie! Wait!" Erica snickers.

"See, she is not worth it. You should have just fucked me when you had the chance."

"And miss torturing you? Not in a million years." She cringes at what he just put her through. "Don't fuck with my wife or my family again. And you can tell your leaders that too." He starts to run after bonnie. However, he bumps into Charlie. Kai looks over but bonnie is gone. He holds his breath and then exhales frustrated.

"What's got you in a hurry?" Charlie says rubbing his shoulder.

"Bonnie saw me and Erica and now she thinks I cheated on her."

"Really?... Erica? You choose that one?"

"Oh, come on. She try to kill you. She deserves to be punished."

"What?" Charlie says in shock.

'Wow, I suck at shutting up.' Kai thought. "Nothing."

"You did something." Kai was not in the mood. He wanted to get to his wife.

"Look, I'll tell you later. But right now, I have to see my wife." Kai starts heading out.

Kai finds her sitting underneath a tree and hugging her knees, tears falling down her face. He kneels down beside her, staring at her with worry in his eyes. She looks up.

"You don't want to be with me. Just say it!" bonnie yells staring at him with anger.

"Ok. I will say it." Bonnie closes her eyes and prepares herself. "I want to be with you." She opens her eyes and looks at him confused.

"And you want Erica on the sidelines?" she says in disgust. He laughs which makes her angry. He holds up his finger to tell her to be quiet.

"I don't want to be with her. I went to her to ask a favor. She wanted to have sex but I just…. Tortured her instead." Bonnie was in shock.

"You tortured someone. Why are you torturing her?" Bonnie not happy with the answer.

"Because they threatened to hurt you, and I don't like when people hurt my family. After just a little bit a pain, she decided to agree to the agreement. I won't kill her and she will help me find an item."

"What item?"

"An item that will hopefully save us and the baby. Bonnie, you are the only thing I want. You and our baby are my top priority. I'm not Jeremy. So, don't think I'm going to cheat on you with a dead or living girl. You are all I see." Bonnie starts to cry again. She jumps hugs him. He falls down and she is on top of him. She kisses him.

"I'm sorry that I accused you."

"After having Jeremy as a lousy boyfriend, I understand." They get up and she heads to the car. Kai stands there and turns his head to see Erica.

"I still admire your love for her. But that doesn't change the fact I still want to fuck you." Erica says.

"That's enough Erica!" Charlie yells. Erica bows and leaves. Kai smiles.

"I thought we were done." Kai says.

"There is something about you. I'm going to find out soon enough." Kai smiles.

"You want to get a drink?" Charlie looks at him confused. "I want to hear all about Alice."

"How do you know her name?" Charlie asks confused even more.

"I'll tell you all about that too." Kai starts walking. "Come on." Charlie decides to follow.


	15. Chapter 15

Erica enters the witches three's room. She bows down.

"My lords, Kai is not staying under your control. What should I do?" Erica asks.

"Kill the friend." The witches three says. Erica bows her head.

"As you wish." Erica gets up and walks out smiling.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what do you think?" kai asks Charlie while they are sitting at a bar. Charlie takes a drink.

"I don't know. It's possible. But there are always consequences." Charlie says.

"Yes. And I made sure the consequences don't cause any permanent damage." He smiles at a worried Charlie. "All will be good!"

"I mean, if….."

"Don't dare tell me you forgot to invite me." Erica says interrupting Charlie's thoughts. They turn around and see Erica with a sword. "I'm really getting annoyed on how you guys treat me." She snaps her fingers and the black crystal appears in her hand. "And I looked so hard to find this for you." She places in between her boobs. "Pity you won't be getting it."

"I think it's time for that plan to work." Charlie says.

Erica lunges at them. She tries to slice Charlie but he backs away. Kai grabs a pole. He chants a spell and it turns into a sword. The swords clash, sparking flying. Kai is using the sword as a defense, and his body as a strike. He deflects the attack and kicks her. She stumbles. Charlie lunges at her and throws her against the wall.

"Charlie!" kai says warning Charlie that he is throwing a dagger at him. The dagger has four gems; a red, blue, green, and yellow. Charlie grabs it. He places it towards Erica's stomach. Erica smiles.

"If you kill me, your human dies." Erica says. Charlie was hesitant. However, his anger fumes.

"She already died when you took over." he stabs her. She gasps. The gems start to glow. A bright light starts to beam. Charlie and kai go flying. She doesn't haven't any injury of the stab. She breathes heavy.

"Erica?" Charlie asks worried. She looks at him. She starts to cry. She looks at him like he is the only thing that keeps her alive. They both run to each other. They kiss. He hugs her, holding on to her ever so tightly. Making sure to breathe in all of her scent. To always remember this feeling. "Thank God. I thought I lost you forever."

"Charlie, I missed you." She says.

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Kai." Kai says breaking the moment. They look over at kai. "It's nice to finally meet you, Alice." Alice just nods her head.

"There are things that Erica kept from both of you. The witches three are planning something bad. You are going to need to go to the prison world." Alice says. She looks at Charlie. "You need to make sure this black crystal does not go to the witches three." She takes out the crystal that was in between her boobs.

"So how does that work? You and Erica? Was she using your body until her body was ready?" kai asks curious.

"Erica is my ancestor. Since I am a human, but born in the coven, they said I didn't deserve this life. So they woke my ancestor through me. Once in a while, I would have control again. The witches three casted the spell." She looks at Charlie, she grabs a hold of his hand. "I wasn't able to be with him. And he watched her sleep around through me. That must have killed you." Charlie places a kiss on her forehead and then places his forehead to hers.

"I'm with you now." Charlie says looking into her eyes making sure this isn't a dream. They let go. She turns her attention back to kai.

"If you want to make sure your twins are safe, you are going to need to trust me." Kai was in shocked.

"I'm having twins?" kai says in disbelief.

"Really? Everyone in your family is a twin. Stop being shock by it." Charlie says annoyed.

"You are just jealous that bonnie is cooler than Alice." Kai says with a prideful smile.

"Take that back." Charlie says with his finger pointing at him. "Alice is way cooler than Bonnie." He folds his arms with a smile.

"Bonnie is loyal, strong, confident. Doesn't need me to take care of her."

"Alice is a kind, honorable, and knows the secrets of the witches three."

"Well, Bonnie…."

"Enough! Deal with your best friend testosterone fight later. Right now, we need to stop the witches three." They stare at her. "What?"

"Bonnie and her would be really good friends."

"Yeah, they know when we need to be serious." Charlie says. "It scares me."

"Our kids are so going to end up together." Kai says walking away.

"What makes you think I'm letting my kid date yours?" Charlie says walking after him.

"You don't get a say. Its destiny." Alice places her hand to her face.

"The world is doomed." She says walking towards them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The witches three don't feel Erica's presence anymore. They get up.

"No!" they all say. The fire behind them turns to a bright white. "They will get a war."


	16. Chapter 16

"Why, why do you need to go back to the prison world?" Bonnie asks Kai angry.

"Because I need to find out what is so important in there." Kai says trying to reassure his wife that everything will be fine.

"In order for your twins to survive, he needs to go." Alice says walking in. Bonnie folds her arms.

"And why should we listen to the slut?" Bonnie asks glaring at Alice.

"Wrong woman. I'm Alice. Erica is my ancestor. Long story. But I remember that they have something plan for the two of you. You need to fight. And fast."

"I'm going with you."

"No, you aren't." Kai says firmly.

"Yes, I am. You can't tell me what to do."

"I'm not telling you what to do. I'm telling you what you are not doing. See. Big difference."

"Kai!"

"Bonnie!" they glare at each other.

"I'm going and that is that." Kai knew he wouldn't win.

"Fine. But don't go complaining to me when you are bored."

"Don't worry. I'll just go to Damon." Kai didn't like that comment at all.

"Don't push it." He goes closer to her face. She smiles.

"Or you will do what?"

"Apparently fuck you right here in front of us." Charlie says trying to focus on something that wasn't them. They realized that they aren't alone. Charlie looks at them. "Oh, you finally done eye-fucking so we can stop these people."

"Bonnie, your blood." Alice says. Bonnie cuts her hand and drips it on to the ascendant. They are back in the prison world. "So this is the prison world. Very disturbing." She looks at Kai questioning who he really is.

"I will tell you my story later." Kai says noticing she is looking at him.

"Maybe now." A deep voice says. Everyone is looking all around trying to figure out who that is.

"Show yourself! Who are you?!" Kai yells.

"You don't know." the person walks away from the shadows to reveal himself. "Why, it's you." The voice becomes familiar to all. The person is kai. "Your darker self."

"How is that possible? That means you would be completely good." Bonnie says.

"Oh wifey. Did I forget to tell you? I time traveled back in time." Kai gulps while the dark Kai reveals the secrets.

"What?" Bonnie looks at kai. "What does he mean by that?"

"Because of your stupidness. Trying to end the world. I time traveled in order to stop you. Kai lived a life without you. And when the witches three allowed the time to be equal once again. I was the consequence of the time travel. I'm the dark kai from the other time line." Dark Kai smiles at Bonnie. "What do you say? Maybe you and me can have some fun." Bonnie wasn't happy about what was happening.

"What does the witches three want with you?" Charlie asks.

"If you don't work with them, then I would be their next option."

"And why don't they use you now?"

"Because I'm not the true kai until I consume you."

"Not going to happen." Kai says. Alice knocks dark Kai on the head. Dark Kai falls down unconscious.

"Sorry. He was creeping me out." Alice says shrugging.

They walk to the Salvatore's house searching for Lily.

"Kai, we need to talk." Bonnie says.

"Now? We have to go search for lily. We should do that." Kai says trying to escape this conversation.

"Kai!" Kai cringes at her tone. "What the hell does he mean by all of that?"

"I time traveled in order to save you. I thought we can reset it before Lily. But then things happen."

"Why didn't you tell me? I though you weren't going to keep secrets from me. I can't believe you! We are married!"

"I was scared!"

"What?"

"You didn't choose me. If there was no lily. There would be no us. You chose….. Jeremy." He says disgusted. "And the worst part is. You were find without me. You didn't go crazy. You didn't kaboom. But with us together, you did go crazy. You tried to end the world. And I caused that. You can have a life without me and you would be fine." Bonnie was taken back by this. She smiles with admiration.

"Kai, I can't live a life without you. I don't know why. I hate it. It makes me so mad. Because I don't want you in it. But I go insane when I think about you not being in it." Kai looks at her in disbelief. "If you stayed in that alternate timeline, I bet you anything, we would still end up together." She gives him a soft kiss. She parts from his lips, looks in his eyes, and touches his hair.

"Bonnie." He leans in for a kiss. However, kai and bonnie both get knocked out by Lily.

Bonnie wakes up in the prison world. She looks around and finds herself tied to a chair. The others were nowhere in sight.

"Oh, you are awake." Lily says. "I was worried that you weren't going to wake up."

"Where is everyone?" Bonnie asks angry.

"Gone. Someone really want to know where they stand in the fight."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai, Alice, and Charlie are in the witches three temple. Kai and Charlie wake up.

"Alice. Wake up." Charlie says shaking her to wake up.

"Where are we?" Alice asks.

"Shouldn't you know already?" Erica asks standing next to the witches three.

"Erica. How is this possible?"

"The witches three cast another spell." Charlie says.

"We did." Red hair says.

"And it's time for you to help us." The brunette says.

"Or Bonnie dies." The blonde says. Kai was about to kill someone.


	17. Chapter 17

Bonnie is tied to the chair while Lily starts to chant. She finish the chant.

"Now, let's do something about those twins. Shall we?" Lily says.

"If you even think about touching them, I swear to you…." Bonnie says angry.

"Swear to me?" Lily interrupts. "Oh honey, you aren't going to win. Not this time." Unknown to Lily that Bonnie was holding the black crystal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What makes you think I will help you?" Kai asks.

"You really want your wife to die?" The red says.

"Or even your kids?" the brunette says.

"We just won." The blonde says

"Not yet!" Alice says and throws Erica and herself out of the room.

"Alice!" Charlie yells. However, the doors are shut and he can't go after Alice. "Open the doors, now!"

"We won't." the red says.

"More we kill." The brunette says.

"The more chances Kai will choose us." The blonde says. Kai starts laughing.

"Have you forgotten that I am a sociopath?" Kai says.

"A sociopath with a heart." The red says.

"Which means you feel guilt." The brunette says

"Implying that we just won." The blonde says. Kai felt defeated but he couldn't let them win.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erica is thrown against the wall. She growls.

"You will pay for that!" Erica snaps her fingers and the sword appear. Alice grabs a sword that was displayed on the wall.

"Charlie taught me how to use a sword. After this, I'm going to thank him." Alice says.

"Then those will be your last words when I'm through with you." Erica lunges at Alice. Their swords clash.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie starts chanting in a whisper. The black crystal starts to glow.

"What are you doing?!" Lily shouts. The rope vanishes. Bonnie gets up and her eyes are black.

"You think I will let you touch my kids? Think again!" Bonnie grabs a hold of her and absorbs her power. Lily screams. She backs away.

"How?!" Bonnie smiles and shows the black crystal.

"I now have your powers. And I don't think I care if you live or die." Bonnie burns Lily's body from the inside. Lily starts to scream. Her eyes and mouth flood with blood. She falls down, dead. Bonnie sighs in relief. She runs to find the ascendant.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erica slices some skin of Alice's arm. Alice backs away and grabs her cut arm.

"Oh did I cut you?" Erica says shock. Then she starts to smile. "good." They clash swords again. "You don't deserve this life! You are a nobody!" they back away and then clash their swords together again.

"Want to bet?!" Alice falls down allowing to be cut and kicking Erica to stumble. She is stabbed by a sharp object on the floor. She gets up wounded. She stumbles as she backs away. She rests her body on the wall. She breathes heavy. Alice smiles. "See. I knew that there will be a time I was going to give up and just commit suicide. I placed sharp poisonous objects all over this temple, if I was ready to die. But now I don't have to." Alice walks up to her. "Go back to your own timeline." She says through her teeth as she stabs her. Erica gasps. She starts to turn into bones. And the bones turn into dust. Alice smiles with a tear falling down. And then there is more that appear. "God, don't let her back in my life again."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you say?" the red says.

"A deal needs to be made." The brunette says. Kai is hesitant.

"If I make this deal, you will let bonnie and my kids live?" Kai asks.

"Of course." The blonde says. Kai grabs the knife and is about to slice is hand. However, the door is flown open. Bonnie comes floating in, gust of wind surrounding her. Kai is surprised but not shocked.

"Figures you would come sooner or later." Kai says.

"How dare you, thinking you can touch my family!" Bonnie shouts. "I will teach you respect!" their blood starts to boil. "You will not come near them again!" she has fire surrounding them.

"You have not seen the last of us!" the witches three shout. Bonnie goes in for the kill. However, they escape. Bonnie starts to calm down, she slowly goes back down to the ground. Once she touches the ground, she falls down. Kai catches her. She smiles.

"My witch in shining armor." Bonnie says to kai. Kai leans down and gives her a kiss on the forehead. Alice enters in the room. Ready to fight.

"I missed the party?" Alice asks. Charlie laughs and hugs her.

"You did good." Charlie says. Kai helps Bonnie up. Bonnie smiles at Alice and Charlie.

"Thank you for helping us stop them." Bonnie says.

"It's not over yet. They still escaped."

"You two have to go in to hiding. Make sure they don't find you." Alice says. "It's the only way to make sure you are safe."

"Well, let's get out of here and celebrate with some drinks." Kai says pushing Alice and Charlie out of the room. Bonnie looks at her hands and smiles. "You coming?" kai asks bonnie.

"On my way." Bonnie says walking out and giving a kiss to kai. She looks back with a smile that states this isn't the end.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

15 years later

A group of witches are using magic against another group of witches. There is fire everywhere. The land is in ruins. A girl uses a spell that cast the plants to grow and to attack a few of the other group. However, she is stabbed by a spirit arrow. A massive explosion happens between the groups.

Bonnie is stationed in a building away from the action. She has matured over the years. Her facial features have shown small wrinkles. She is wearing a military outfit. She is looking at blueprints and there are TV screens filled with radars or showing the actual action. Charlie is with her and so is three other men.

"Come on Arabelle. I need you to damage that point. If you don't we won't be able to get in to the building." Bonnie says to an orb that is use for communication.

Arabelle, age of 15, is a mix, closer to white skin. She is wearing a full black suit.

"Yes, mother. We will find it." She says to the floating orb. She turns her attention to a boy, who is also the age of 15. " Adam, cover me." Adam nods.

Adam is a mix, closer to black skin. He is wearing a green camouflage outfit.

"Mom, we got this." Adam says to the floating orb.

They find the point. It was a glowing blue orb that was protecting the building.

"We found it." Arabelle says.

"Good. Now destroy it." Bonnie says. Arabelle starts chanting. She takes her hand out for Adam's. Adam shakes his head.

"I don't want to hurt you." Adam says.

"You won't hurt me. I have faith in you." Arabelle says. He was hesitant at first but grabs a hold of her hand and starts chanting with her. He absorbs her magic so that he can help with the magic. The blue orb explodes. The building protection is destroyed.

"Great. Now get out of there and let us do our job." Bonnie says through the orb. They start to head out. However, there is an explosion. The cover their faces with their hands from the fallen debris. There's a fallen debris that is massive fallen towards Adam.

"Adam!" Arabelle yells. But it's too late. However, the debris is flown to the other side.

"Make your daddy proud, and leave!" Kai says revealing himself at the entrance of the room. He is wearing a black shirt and a gray vest. He has matured with his features. He is more buff than he used to be. They get out of the building. Arabelle hugs her father while Adam just stares. Adam doesn't give him a hug, which hurts kai but he understands why.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The battle is done. The other witches retreat. Bonnie is talking to some people. She has her hand behind her indicating that this people are higher up. They leave and Kai starts walking up to her.

"You know, I was relaxing and sitting and watching TV. And then I get a phone call stating my crazy ex-wife took our kids on a fuckin mission. And I was shocked to find out that it is true. I told you I didn't want our kids in your obsess fights." Kai says.

"Our kids have been prophesized to defeat the witches three. I'm not going to just sit around and do nothing." Bonnie says.

"You are putting our kids at risk!" kai calms down. He has a look in his eye filled with pain. "There was a time when I was the most important thing in your life. Funny that the sociopath wasn't the one to end the relationship." Kai walks away. Bonnie just shrugs it off and goes back to work.

"I want the witches three reign to end now!" she shouts to anyone and everyone.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

author's note: The end of the story, but not the end of the series. well, its your decision if I should continue or not.


End file.
